


By My Side

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [5]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Canon Relationships, Fluff, Gaming, House Cleaning, Love, M/M, Sleeping Together, a lot of fluff, matt is kinda lazy, mello is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: Mello is annoyed, not only because matt never cleans up after himself, but because his idiot boyfriend doesn’t sleep at night. And all Mello really wants is to hold him.





	

Mello opened his eyes, beams of sunlight falling through the curtains. The blond slammed the alarm clock on the nightstand violently and picked up his phone. He had no new messages. He groaned and turned around, To Mello’s surprise, Matt wasn’t there. The teen got up, pulling some clothes out of the closet and walking groggily and grumpily to the shower. He cursed Matt silently and forgot why he started dating him in the first place when he saw that Matt had left all the towels on the ground and hadn’t completely turned off the shower head. 

Mello cleaned up and got dressed. It was 6:15 and there was still no sign of Matt in their bedroom. The blond opened the door to the living room and walked in with slight annoyance upon seeing his boyfriend in front of their TV. The redhead didn’t look up, far too busy controlling GTA5. Mello cleared his throat as to announce himself. Again, the younger teen didn’t say anything and Mello grew more annoyed. “Matt!” Mello yelled and walked around the couch to look him in the eye. Matt looked up with raised eyebrows, “Oh, hey, Mells!” his surprise turned into a sheepish smile. 

The blond narrowed his eyes and threw his hands up in frustration. He walked away to the kitchen to get some breakfast before leaving for work. He heard bare feet following after him and sighed, stopping at the counter. “Mells, what’s wrong?” Matt wrapped his arms around Mello’s waist and nuzzled his face in the crook of the teen’s neck. The blond took a breath and pushed Matt off of him. Walking to the fridge. “Have you slept at all?” he asked, without looking at the younger boy. 

Matt rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly chuckled. “Nah, I forgot the time,” he replied. Mello slammed the fridge shut and aggressively threw a tray with left overs on the counter. “Geez Mello! Calm the fuck down, I didn’t think it would be an issue.” The blond turned around, his blue eyes piercing and angry, “Oh, no it’s not an issue at all…” he spoke sarcastically. “It’s not an issue that you never sleep beside me anymore!” he shouted and walked out of the kitchen with the tray. 

“Mells, please stop!” Matt came after him. “I’m sorry, okay!” he exclaimed as Mello pulled on his jacket. Before Matt could stop him, the blond ran out of the apartment. Leaving Matt defeated. The redhead slummed back into the couch, picking the controller up and focusing his attention back on the game.

__ 

Mello came home later than usual that day. He had kept Matt waiting for hours and Matt in his place had grown aggravated. After an hour he had tried to call Mello on his phone, who hadn’t picked up. After another hour Matt decided “Fuck it” and opened his laptop, if Mello wasn’t willing to accept his apology then he didn’t want to apologize to him.

When the older teen did come home, Matt had fallen asleep on the couch. Laptop still in his lap and TV still on. Mello sighed and turned of both devices. He looked around and noticed that the whole house was clean and new groceries were standing on the counter. For once Matt had actually been doing something useful. Mello went to unpack the groceries and smiled slightly at the 16 bags of chips, 5 trays of beer and at least 40 of bars of Mello’s favorite brand of chocolate. 

The blond had been lost in thoughts when for the second time that day arms wrapped around his torso and Matt hugged him tightly. “Are you still angry?” he asked, his voice hoarse from sleeping. Mello didn’t reply and Matt groaned “I’m sorry I never clean, or do the dishes. I’m sorry that I always forget to turn the shower off and leave towels everywhere. I’m sorry that I leave you alone at night.” He whispered. “I’m sorry that I sometimes steal some of your chocolate.” Mello spun around, “You steal my chocolate?” he asked, Matt smiled and pecked him on the lips. He let go of Mello and avoided the blonds attempt to grab his shirt and chuckled when he was given a death glare by the other teen.

“I love you Mells.” Matt smiled and took a step closer. The blond stayed quiet and made an attempt to stare Matt down. “Now you say; I love you too Matty and I forgive you because you have done so much work in the house today.” The redhead smiled. Mello raised an eyebrow at him and then laughed. He closed the distance between them and kissed Matt. “I love you too Matty, but I still want you to sleep by my side tonight.” Mello murmured when they broke their kiss. The younger boy rolled his eyes. “Fine…” 

Mello turned around and unwrapped a bar of chocolate. He took a bite and then looked at Matt, who was staring straight at the chocolate. He smiled and held it out for him, “Want a bite?”

__

An hour later they were in the bed together, Matt curled around Mello as they watched an old tv show together. The younger teen had been shaking with laughter on multiple occasions and the blond had looked at him as he laughed. He looked at Matt like he did when they first started dating. 

Mello was content, he was happy, he was in love. And Matt, he had promised to help around the house more. Mello knew they’d be alright. He knew that as long as they talked it out they could survive anything, like they survived had Whammy’s and like they survived had the streets, they now had to survive a relationship. 

So Mello kissed Matt’s head and the teen looked up. “Please never leave my side,” he whispered and Matt smiled and nodded slowly. “Never.” He promised and their lips met in an intimate kiss. Then their lips met again and Mello kissed Matt furiously. They stayed entertained until sleep washed over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently doing a 7 day’s writing challenge in which I’ll write a one shot with over a 1000 words every day for 7 days. this is the second fiction.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and comments if you did! ^-^


End file.
